


Stray

by Bolontiku



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: The day you meet Tony Stark is interesting.





	Stray

**Author's Note:**

> For Tara who introduced me to the concept of Dad!Tony.

 

Your strolling along minding your own business, well…minding the pockets of others as well. You need lunch, having been homeless since you were twelve has been rough, but you manage, being sixteen now makes it easier. The homeless help each other, finding ones that will take care of you for what you can do helps too.

Wallets are easy to lift, as are unmatched purses, baby strollers.

You can always tell when someone is watching you and the bar on the back of your neck stands. You pull back from the smarmy lawyer looking man and slow your step. Dropping your head and placing your earbuds in you bob your head to the music that is playing too low for you to really hear what is playing.

Your eye dart back and forth as you circle around walking back the way you had come. You could text Rely, he could be here in a matter of seconds and you would be clear, but that always cost something, you could get out of the area by yourself.

The man ahead of you is dressed smartly, you flick your fingers across your jacket. Maybe one more, there really isn’t anyone watching now. Moving quickly you run past him, a fewsteps ahead of him your turn and begin backtracking. Your shoulder connecting solidly with his as you reach in and feel the leather of his long wallet in his jacket.

His arm grips your elbow and your spun around facing the direction he is and he walking too fast, his legs are longer than yours.

“So I am gonna say your hungry since you keep lifting wallets yeah? You ever had Shawarma? Its good, I know a little place around here.”

You try to pull away, a feeling of dread in your stomach. He had been watching you. You had spotted him awhile ago, but his eyes had been glued to the Stark Tower that was being rebuilt. He had never glanced your way once.

“You try anything and I have video evidence of all your mornings activity.” he tapped his glasses, “let me be a nice guy. I need someone to annoy and my friends….well…friends…funny thing about that.”

You fall into step with him looking around nervously. You hadn’t felt this nervous in awhile. True to word he drags you into a little shop, still holding onto your elbow he orders for the two of you and sits across from you finally letting go.

He takes his sunglasses off, setting them on the table between the two of you neatly folded. They had to be the kind with a mini video recorder. Your fingers itch as you look away from him, knee bouncing fingers wrapping around the edge of your long sleeve.

Finally he lets out a small laugh, “if Steve were here he would know what to say….uh. What’s your name?”

You glare at him, “what you got a lolita kink? Maybe you like to be called daddy?”

He chuckles, “fine I’ll go first. My name is Tony Stark. I’m a sagittarian. I like to make things and long lonely walks on the beach. Kinda an alcoholic,” he makes a face, “I also like randomly feeding kids that look hungry-?” he leans in elbows resting on the table between you two, eyebrow raised.

“Y/N, I’ve been on my own for a few years.” you offer eyes flickering to the glasses as you lean back.

Tony smiles and you relax a bit, maybe he just like feeding the homeless. You knew who he was, you were pretty sure if he had a dark fetish the media would have outed him by now.

A boy came over with the food and your stomach grumbled as he tore into his plate. Tentively you reached over and grabbed a bit, you moaned as the food hit your tongue. You hadn’t eaten in the last two days, not that that was new to you. But this…you never had anything like this.

Tony smiled, “tell me why your picking pockets? How old are you?!”

You roll your eyes, “why else would I be picking pockets? And I am sixteen!” you greedily take another bite of whatever the Fuck he had called this. You stare at the meat for a second wondering what it was made of.

“They mix the meat, generally. Lamb, veal, beef, chicken…its good yeah?” he watches as you take another bite ignoring the question, his brown eyes softening. “You need a place to sleep?”

Mouth full you look away, what did this look like to others? What was he thinking? He couldn’t be seen with you, a dirty little street rat, if someone got a picture….

“Thanks for the food, should get going.”

You don’t move immediately and he just smiles at you, “if you ever need something to eat come find me. I’m in that tall building. Just tell them your name. I’ll remember it.”

Your gone without a thank you or goodbye.

It bothers you the rest of the day and you go back to your small place amongst your friends. Your fingers running over the sleek material of his glasses.

You pull them out and study them. No video recorder to be seen, flipping them open you shove them on. They’re too big for you, tinted red. You snort, Tony Starks glasses are tinted red! Stupid iron…guy.

You jump as a display beams across your vision.

“Hello there Y/N, how you liking my glasses?”

You smile as you hear his voice.


End file.
